


get punched for the love club

by animmortalist



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animmortalist/pseuds/animmortalist
Summary: Bellamy thinks his boyfriend crashing his 'date' with Roma is pretty funny. At least, until Roma's face ends up in the tiramisu and they're banned fromAntonio'sfor life. Honestly, it probably would've just been easier to tell their friends they were dating, but really, Murphy's not the type.Bellamy and Murphy don't tell anyone they're dating, and Echo and Raven are desperate for him to date someone so they can go on double dates. So, they keep setting him up.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	get punched for the love club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopskipaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/gifts).



> Hello, lovelies. This fic was created for the wonderful @hopskipaway for t100fic4blm initiative. It was so fun to write and explore writing for this ship and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> In case you didn't know, there's a wonderful initiative going on for t100 fandom called t100fic-for-blm. Learn more about us and how to prompt a writer or content creator with our carrd [here](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/).
> 
> *Chapter title is from 'Love Club' by Lorde*
> 
> Sending all my love and good thoughts to you 💜

Bellamy knew when he and Murphy started dating that things weren’t exactly going to be ‘normal’. Still, that didn’t prepare him for the next month and the chaos it brought. 

When Murphy first suggested they keep things to themselves, just for the first month or so, Bellamy thought it was a good idea. They’d been friends first, despite a rough start freshman year at Arkadia University. The last thing he wanted was to mess with the group dynamic if he and Murphy didn’t work out. 

Not that he believed they wouldn’t. Rather, Murphy was the one who was more hesitant. Mostly because he and Emori hadn’t broken up  _ that  _ long ago and while they were doing well as just friends, it was still a delicate situation. Plus, Murphy had sworn he'd never date again after Emori. Bellamy tried not to be too pleased that he was the exception. 

Hence, the secret-keeping. 

For the first week, nothing much changed. The only thing that was actually different was now Bellamy and Murphy made out instead of pretending like they didn’t want to. Which was awesome. 

What he didn’t predict was Raven and Echo deciding they wanted a fellow couple around so they could go on double-dates. 

“I’m telling you, Bellamy, Jackson is a great guy,” Raven said at lunch.

Bellamy exchanged a look with Murphy, who simply shrugged and told them all, “I had a chem lab with him last semester. He’s cool.”

Honestly, the audacity of him. His boyfriend could be annoying as all hell when he wanted to be. When he narrowed his eyes, Murphy looked over at Echo.

“I tried.”

Echo scoffed. “Of course, you did.”

Raven stared him down from across the table. “Come on, Bellamy. You haven’t dated anyone since Bree. That was five months ago. Which is like three years in college time.”

Bellamy soured and Emori choked out a laugh. “You really still can’t even hear her name without thinking about The Halloween Disaster, can you?”

He gave her an unimpressed look and she raised her hands in defeat and went back to her pasta salad.

Murphy leaned back in his chair, tilting it so the legs went up. “You should go.”

Bellamy frowned, unsure if he was being unceremoniously dumped after only a week of dating. He didn’t think it’d been a bad week. But maybe Murphy wasn’t as sure about the dating as Bellamy was, which freaked him out for a number of reasons. He didn’t see this coming, for one. Two, he thought things were going pretty well. And three, Murphy was a really good kisser. 

Then he got a text and looked quickly at it just as Emori started complaining about how she was going to seriously injure her roommate, Josephine Lightbourne.

_ imessage _

**Murphy:** go on the date

**Bellamy:** ????? Are you dumping me????

**Murphy:** what? fuck no. but it’ll keep them from suspecting anything’s happening between us. I practically felt raven’s suspicions earlier

**Bellamy:** I still don’t see why I have to go on the date.

**Murphy:** it’ll throw them off the trail. plus, you can point out all the ways he’s inferior to me and we can make out after

**Bellamy:** I can’t believe I’m dating you.

**Murphy:** yes, you can

“You know what?” Bellamy asked, interrupting Emori’s tirade. “You’re right. I should get back out there. Tell Jackson I’m in.”

Echo brightened, well, as much as she ever did. “Perfect. I’ll help you pick out an outfit and Raven’s gonna pick the place.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, a little put-out that his friends thought he needed help to date this badly. “I don’t need your help to plan a date and dress myself. I’m perfectly capable of—”

“No excuses.” Raven shook her head. “It’s decided. You and Jackson are going out. And with any luck, the four of us will finally be able to take that couples’ ceramics class downtown.”

“What makes you think this date is even gonna go anywhere?” Bellamy asked.

Echo shrugged. “If it doesn’t, we have other options.”

Bellamy groaned. God, this was not at all what he expected when he and Murphy got together. In fact, he was pretty sure once you weren’t single anymore, your friends didn’t get to give you shit about dating. But if Murphy wanted him to do it, in part because he thought it was funny, then he’d play along. He just hoped it wouldn’t get  _ too  _ messy.

* * *

The date with Jackson, which he found out was actually his last name, first name Eric, actually wasn’t all that bad. 

Mostly because about halfway through Jackson turned to him and said, “I think you’re cool and everything, but I can’t be the only one who isn’t feeling the chemistry, right?”

Bellamy nodded, grateful he hadn’t been imagining it, and that he didn’t have to be the one to let Jackson down easy. “Yeah, I’m sorry but…”

Jackson waved him off, and Bellamy was even more relieved that neither one of them would walk away from the night disappointed. “No worries. Friends?” 

He agreed, and they spent the rest of the movie as friends. Jackson was a decent guy though, so he gave him his roommate Miller’s number. They could be good together, Bellamy thought. Hopefully as happy as Murphy made him.

As promised, he went over to Murphy’s apartment once he said goodbye to Jackson. He told him about how Raven and Echo failed epically, which certainly put Murphy in a good mood. But soon he realized Murphy wasn’t as nearly into hearing Bellamy talk about the failed date as much as he was interested in making him not talk at all. Not that he complained about it. 

The next weekend, he went out with Gina, who was unbelievably kind. They actually had a good time together, but he knew she could tell his heart wasn’t fully in it. 

“You can tell me what’s on your mind,” she said. “I won’t tell Raven or Echo anything if you don’t want me to.”

It occurred to Bellamy that in another world where he wasn’t dating Murphy, Gina would be perfect. She was smart and quick-witted, considerate, but definitely not the type to let him get away with his usual shit. But he didn’t want to fall in love with her, and knew that he wouldn’t. Not when there was Murphy. 

He debated his answer for a moment, before he finally went with the truth.

“I’m sort of falling for someone else,” he confessed, knowing it was the truth even though it had only been a couple of weeks of dating. He knew though, deep down, that a part of him had always felt this way about Murphy. “I’m sorry for leading you on with this date but…”

Gina just smiled and shook her head. “Please. Don’t be sorry. I kind of felt it all night, I think. Like you were holding back.” She went on, “It’s okay, Bellamy. And I won’t tell anyone, alright?”

He was beyond grateful to her, and they parted, letting each other go to be with the person they really wanted to be with. He knew in a different world he might’ve ended up with Gina, just like he could’ve ended up with a thousand other people. But he was living in this world, and while he was young and didn’t know much, he knew he wanted to be with Murphy. 

After the date with Gina, Murphy came over to his place. Miller was currently out with Jackson, which made Bellamy laugh and yet be impressed by his own match-making skills. He’d told Raven and Echo that, technically, his track record was far better than their own. They both threw peanuts at him with deadly accuracy at the local dive they went to nearly every weekend. It was worth it though. 

“So, how was  _ Gina _ ?” Murphy asked.

He had brought over chocolate chip cookies he’d made at his place. That was yet another perk in the seemingly endless list of them about dating Murphy. The dude really knew how to make a damn good dessert. 

Bellamy snorted as he took a bite of a cookie. “Jealous?”

Murphy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Bellamy grinned. The petulance might’ve been annoying to anyone else, but he knew it for what it was, and didn’t mind in the least. Not anymore, anyway. There was a time when everything Murphy did annoyed him, but he was pretty sure that most of that was misguided flirting, at this point. 

“You wish,” Murphy finally said. 

Bellamy raised a brow and he tried to not give in, but a moment later, Murphy caved and broke out in a huffed laugh. 

“You were saying?” Bellamy grinned. 

“Fuck you,” Murphy fired back.

Bellamy moved his chair so it was closer to Murphy’s. “All you had to do was ask.”

After that, Murphy didn’t act nearly as much of a brat. Which inflated Bellamy’s ego a bit, yes, but he was pretty sure this was allowed in new relationships. Increasing each other’s self esteem and all of that. That was healthy, and needed, and honestly, Bellamy just enjoyed how Murphy made him feel. Like he was worth something. Like he might be worth everything. He could only hope he inspired the same feeling from him. He knew they weren’t the types to talk about that kind of thing, but he thought he felt it, and was trying to teach himself to trust that feeling. 

* * *

Right after Murphy and Bellamy passed a month of dating, Raven and Echo set him up with a girl Echo did archery with—Roma. Murphy hadn’t seemed to mind any of the dates thus far. Aside from a couple of harmless jokes that usually led to the two of them getting it on, and so, Bellamy wasn’t all too concerned about this one until it actually kicked off. Because the date with Roma? That was the one that finally pushed Murphy over the edge he didn’t realize was there. 

Which, later on, Bellamy understood. It was really only a matter of time before their charade of pretending and sneaking around broke. He had been hoping it wouldn’t include them getting banned from his favorite pizza place though, but sometimes you had to let the wishful dreams go.

Roma started the date off friendly enough. And he liked her, he did. However, he could tell she  _ really  _ liked him. In a way that meant she had one idea of how the date would end. With Jackson and Gina, it’d been so easy to let them know it wasn’t going anywhere. But as the night went on with Roma, he found there was no right opening for it. 

At one point when Roma actually winked at him over her beer, he fled to the bathroom and started texting Murphy. Which he probably should’ve restrained from doing. But whenever he’d been in this situation before, he’d text Murphy. It was just that this time they were dating. 

_ imessage _

**Bellamy:** How does one let a girl know that they are most definitely not boning in the back alley of Antonio’s without hurting her feelings?

**Murphy:** poor baby

**Bellamy:** Please. I’m serious.

**Murphy:** ugh fine. idk have you tried ‘honey i’m just not that into you’

**Bellamy:** She’s, sort of, um, resolute in her endeavors.

**Murphy:** wait, seriously?

**Bellamy:** I mean, yeah, that’s why I’m asking for advice.

**Murphy:** hmmm maybe blow your nose on the cheap tablecloth 

**Bellamy:** You know what? Fine. I’ll deal with it on my own.

**Murphy:** wait! i was kidding, okay?

**Murphy:** maybe just run away 

**Bellamy:** You’re a dick

**Murphy:** ;)

**Bellamy:** Goodbye, John.

**Murphy:** see you later ;)

Bellamy decided not to dignify the last message with a response. Which he knew only made Murphy think he won something. Which he might’ve. Bellamy really wasn’t sure. When it came to this kind of thing, Murphy usually  _ did  _ win. 

When Bellamy went back out to his and Roma’s booth, he saw she’d moved so she was on the same side as him. God help him. 

There was no way to diffuse the situation yet without hurting her feelings, and as he was the one who had a boyfriend and was going out on dates, he was pretty sure it would be even more of a dick move to treat her like crap on top of it. So, he got in next to her, trying his best to not look too much like he wanted to run. 

If he wasn’t dating Murphy, then what Roma was clearly suggesting might’ve worked for him. It was the kind of thing he’d done a lot of, actually. Murphy was really the only person he’d gotten serious about since...Well, ever. Between raising O and school, it just never seemed in the cards for him. He was happy it was now, but didn’t feel any better about shutting Roma down. 

“Look, Roma—” he started, clearing his throat, but then the dessert came out.

After the waiter placed a tiramisu in front of them with two spoons, Roma grinned suggestively as she took a bite. He could admit that he liked her, but that he also knew this was a precarious position for a guy with a boyfriend to be in. He wasn’t the type who would’ve ever, ever cheat on someone. But he worried what this would look like if Murphy saw it. He was grateful that he wasn’t.

“Bellamy,” she said. “We don’t have to pretend this is something that it isn’t.” Roma’s tone lacked the heavy flirting it’d had almost all night, and it sort of surprised him.

“We don’t?” he asked, feeling confused and a lot more worried about where this was headed than he’d been moments ago. 

Roma shook her head, laughing a bit. “I know your rep, and you might know mine so I just...I didn’t want to put any pressure on you for tonight. I know that you’re gonna say, and really, there’s no reason to worry.”

“There isn’t?” Bellamy asked, wondering what the hell Roma was talking about.

Then it hit him: she knew. He didn’t know how she knew, just that he was positive she understood he was taken. Maybe even that he was taken by Murphy. His head whirled with how she could’ve possibly figured it out. Yes, he’d talked about Murphy during the date, but he thought he’d been clever and able to cover it up well. For a moment, he wondered if Gina hadn’t gone back on her word and told Roma that he was falling for someone else, but as soon as the thought landed, he rejected it. There was no way Gina would’ve done that, even if she was more upset about their date going nowhere than she led him to believe. 

Which meant that, somehow, Roma had seen right through him. It didn’t make him uncomfortable, exactly, but definitely worried about his ability to lie. If Roma knew, then how did Echo and Raven and Emori not? If it was obvious to a girl he’d only known an hour, then how the hell was he successfully hiding it from his closest friends?

His mind was going too fast for even him to keep up with it. Thoughts of what his friends thought of his lies if he did know the truth, and how he’d make it up to them and the lifetime of shit they’d probably give him as punishment. Mostly though, he just wanted to come clean about him and Murphy. So that they could actually, fully, be a couple in front of everyone. 

Just as Bellamy was having his crisis though, something was clearly going through Roma’s head. He realized too late what it was, that Roma didn’t think he was dating someone else. At all. In fact, he was sure she felt pretty confident about her next move. Because while he was still freaking out, she leaned forward and planted a kiss right on him. 

It lasted only a fraction of a second, but long enough for Bellamy to hear, “That’s my boyfriend, bitch!” from across the room.

Bellamy backed away from Roma with a jolt. Which sent her stumbling forward. Right so her face landed in the dessert. 

He was going to need to have a long talk with Murphy about why exactly they did all this later tonight, once he made Roma got home safe. If her pride was just a little bit scathed by the situation.

Roma wiped cream and cake out of her eyes and spoke after a moment. “What was  _ that _ ?”

Bellamy realized she wasn’t staring at him, but behind him. Where Murphy stood, arms crossed, looking far too pissed and also hot at the same time. 

“I think I should be the one asking the questions!” Murphy burst out. He waited a moment, which Bellamy knew was half for dramatic affect, before following it with, “What the hell do you think you’re doing, laying one on  _ my  _ boyfriend?”

“Your boyfriend?” Roma repeated. 

“ _ Boyfriend _ ?” came from a couple of booths down. Murphy looked over and groaned. 

There, in matching black outfits no less, was Echo and Raven. 

Echo smirked. “And here we thought you would never acknowledge it.”

“Please,” Raven added. “We should’ve seen it the day after it happened.”

“You know?” Murphy questioned, screwing up his face in confusion. Then panic seized his expression. “Does  _ Emori  _ know?”

Echo snorted. “Who do you think told us to stake out Bellamy’s date tonight?” 

Raven shot her girlfriend a look. “She’s not upset, alright? I mean, we all are now too aware of what you guys consider a fucked up version of foreplay, but seriously, we’re all happy for you.”

Roma was unfazed by all of this as she continued to glare at Bellamy. He felt himself cower by the anger in her eyes. “ _ You have a boyfriend _ ?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you,” Bellamy said, looking frantically between Murphy and Roma. “I’m sorry, really, I am. But I was trying to let you down easy.”

Roma let out a slow breath. “Then why did you agree to come out with me, if you’re dating someone else?”

Bellamy looked fleetingly at Murphy, who shook his head rapidly. It didn’t deter him in the least though. He pointed a thumb at his boyfriend. “He told me to.”

“Like I said,” Raven jumped in. “Fucked up foreplay.”

“The  _ hell  _ is wrong with you people?” Roma demanded after a moment, staring them all down with enough heat to melt them.

Echo and Raven looked at one another. Raven told her, “We’re sorry. It’s an, uh, unfortunate trademark of our entire friend group. Disasters, all of us. Sorry to involve you.”

Roma cursed to herself but grabbed her purse and got up. “See you never losers!” she shouted over her shoulder. 

Once she was gone, they couldn’t hold it in anymore, and their group burst out laughing. 

“That’s it!” The manager said, coming over to them. “You’re all banned for life!”

As they made their exit, Raven leaned on Echo and Murphy shoved Bellamy's shoulder in about as affectionate as he got around random people. They didn’t have to hide their affection anymore though, he realized with no small amount of joy. 

So, he reached up and dragged Murphy toward him, kissing him quickly as they walked down the street. 

“Disgusting,” Echo said when they broke apart. She grinned. “Can’t wait to give you guys shit for being just as pathetic as the rest of us now.”

“Whatever,” Murphy dismissed, smirking at Bellamy. “We can take it.”

He knew that Murphy was right. It felt good to be on the same page with everyone. To not have to worry if he was being too obvious. Whether to Murphy or their friends. Bellamy could just let everyone know he was dating the best asshole he knew. 

“So, couples’ ceramics class?” Raven proposed as they continued towards downtown, where they’d get into who knew how much more trouble. “Thoughts?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤︎
> 
> Find me on tumblr (@detectivebellamyblake)


End file.
